Elevator Love
by Little-Butterfly-Bee
Summary: A/C future femslash. Not totally sure of the rating. Past hurts stand in the way of friendship and romance. Was a one shot but has now continued. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed! Couldn't do this without you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a small one shot I wrote while bored. I hope you like it.**

Elevator Love.

Alex stepped into the elevator to find Casey Novak leaning against the wall. "Oh fuck." She thought, "An elevator ride with the devil."

"Hey" Casey stammered nervously.

"Hi." was Alex's cold reply.

Casey couldn't figure out what was Alex's problem. Was it the fact she took over her job? Someone had to replace Alex sometime. Casey didn't really want to, especially as Alex's ex. Hormones and alcohol in law school make for very bad decisions and very bad break ups.

"What floor?" Casey asked.

"21st"

Casey inhaled. She knew she had to apologise. "Look Alex. I'm sorry."

"What the hell do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well when you died..........."

"Stop referring to it as that."

"Well after you left I got assigned to your job, made friends with your friends and went out with your ex, although I am also your ex. That's a hell of a lot to be sorry about."

"Yeah well guess what? I'm over it and I'm over you. You don't need to apologise because I don't give two bloody shits about you, or your and Olivia's past relationship."

Casey paused, scared of the hurt in her voice. "You obviously do. Otherwise you and I would be chatting quite easily about the weather and Dan Brown's new thriller."

"That's one for Munch." Alex quipped bitterly under her breath.

"Yeah it certainly is..............."

Alex breathed deeply and began, "Look Casey. Yes I am not over it, and yes I wish we could be chatting happily right now but we can't."

"Why?" Casey deflected.

Alex struggled with the next sentence. "I'm still not over you."

Casey flinched from the sting in her voice.

The door suddenly dinged and opened for Alex to exit the elevator.

"Goodbye." Casey called.

As the doors closed again Casey smiled slowly to herself. At this rate she might be seeing Alex Cabot more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This WAS a one shot. Now it's turning into a serial. Damn Serena and her persuasive powers. Alex and Casey might need to be together but can't it wait until I'm finished with the rest of my crap?**

**This isn't was good as the first chapter but this is going somewhere!**

**Thankyou guys so much for the reviews!**

**I don't own the characters but I do own cardboard cutouts! Aha!**

**With love.**

Casey smoothed her coat and smiled nervously. She knocked three times on the office door and waited for Alex to answer.

She knew Alex would be pissed at her appearance but she needed to do this. She needed to salvage anything that they had left, whether it be friendship or romance.

She had already rehearsed a speech which she was muttering under her breath as she waited. "Hey Alex. I'm sorry about before. Listen, do you want to go out for dinner sometime or something?"

Finally the door opened to reveal Serena Southerlyn. "Casey! Were you looking for Alex?"

Casey groaned inwardly. Anything she wished to say would be left unsaid with Serena in the room. "Yeah. Is she around?"

Serena threw the door open. "Yeah, come in! Have some lunch with us!"

Casey stepped through the door and smiled nervously at Alex. "Hi Alex."

Alex gave her a look which could've cut glass. "Sit down. Make yourself comfortable." She snapped.

Casey smiled and sat down, trying to make the best of the situation at hand. "Okay then. So what do we have here?" She asked cheerily, looking at the spread of food on Alex's desk.

Serena replied to this with a wave of her hand, "Chinese. Honey chicken, rice, noodles, spring rolls. You know the deal."

"Thanks Serena!" Casey mumbled through a mouth of spring roll.

"No problem." Serena looked from Casey to Alex. If looks could kill Casey would've been six feet under by now. She didn't know what had happened but she decided to try and set whatever it was right. "So Alex, how are you anyway? You seem a bit upset."

Alex glared at Serena. "I'm fine." She answered icily. She then stood up, grabbing her briefcase, and walked straight out of the room.

"Alex?" Casey cried after her.

Serena shook her head and grabbed the ADA's arm. "Casey, Casey. There's no use trying. Alex will come back when Alex wants to come back."

Casey bit her lip. "But I want her to come back now."

Serena reached across and hugged her. What the hell had happened? "It's okay honey." She said, patting Casey's back. "It's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry guys! I've been gone for a while! I've been so busy! I went on a youth leadership camp! It was freaking awesome :D It was run by the police, the STAR force (I'm Australian. It's a bit like a SWAT team.) I did all this crap I NEVER thought I'd do! :) I've now decided I want to join the police and become a bomb technician! :D (At least I'd have some boom boom pow! God I hate that song!) I also met 23 of the greatest people ever. Seriously I'd give my kidney for these guys! Okay. Enough of me going on about camp.**

**I don't own these people. I do own a brand new pair of running shorts two sizes smaller than usual! Yay! I'm finally losing some weight!**

**With love!**

Elevator Love

Chapter 3

"Alexandra Cabot. I've been expecting you." Serena swivelled her chair around to face Alex.

"Fuck off Serena." Alex said through bloody lips, "I don't need your shit."

Serena's eyes grew wide at her friend's appearance. She looked like she'd gotten in a fist fight. She had a black eye, bruises all over her body and bloody lips. She was drunk. She smelt like alcohol and wasn't walking straight. "Alex. God. What the hell happened to you?"

"None of your fucking business." Alex spat at her.

"Alex. Please?" Serena pleaded with her friend to tell her what happened.

"Fine. I got in a fucking fist fight with this chick who called me an uptight mole." She slurred.

Serena stood in shock. "Why the hell did you get in a fist fight?"

"It doesn't fucking matter. I can take care of myself." Alex took one step forward and promptly fell over. Serena ran and picked her up only to have Alex elbow her in the face.

"What the fuck Alex?" She cried, rubbing her cheek. "What the hell has gotten you so angry you're getting in fist fights about it?"

"Casey!" She screamed and sank to the floor, hitting it and crying.

Serena knelt down beside her and gave her a hug. "Whatever it was I'm sure you two can fix it. She does really like you."

Alex turned into her friend's shoulder and began crying hysterically. "I don't know if I can bring myself to fix it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-This is a bit of a long chapter but I decided to introduce Alex's sister! I love new characters!**

**So Alex in a punch up? Nice to see people liked it! Thankyou guys so much for all your reviews! Like I said I couldn't do this without you! I really appreciate the time that you guys take to read my fictions and review! Thankyou.**

**Again I don't own any of the characters (bar Annie, the doctor and Janet), but I do own a hair dye which turned my hair a light orange :S It's beginning to lighten, thank god, and now resembles Casey's hair in season 9. :D**

**With love!**

Elevator Love

Chapter 4

Serena sat in the waiting room at the doctors nervously awaiting Alex's sister Annie and Casey. She felt bad for ringing Casey but she knew that Casey needed to know. Checking the door she looked over at Alex to check she was still there. The woman had protested the whole way from her office to here.

The woman in question, Alex, was sitting beside Serena scowling and shuffling her feet. She had begun to sober up and she felt like a real idiot. Getting drunk at 3 pm? Getting into a fist fight with a bitch in the street just because she called her an uptight mole? Hell, she wasn't even that bad in witness protection! At least back then she was just banging randoms instead of hurting them. "Ugh god." She said aloud, grabbing her head. It was pounding. Fuck, she felt like an idiot. She looked over at Serena and saw her staring at the door. "Serena?" She asked softly.

"Yes honey?" Serena smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry." Alex attempted to smile back.

"Alexandra Cabot?" The receptionist called.

Serena pulled Alex out of her chair so quickly that she stumbled and walked her to the doctors door. "There you go." She pushed Alex into the room and then shut the door behind her.

Just as Serena sat back down in her seat a woman almost completely identical to Alex walked in. "Annie!" Serena cried, jumping out of her seat to embrace her.

"Ah Serena." She smiled, "Where is my sister?"

"She's getting her injuries checked out."

"I hear she got in a fist fight?"

"Yes." Serena blushed awkwardly.

"Jesus. Last time she did anything like this she was two weeks out of witness protection." Annie shook her head and pulled her phone out of her bag. Signalling to Serena that she was about to call someone she walked out of the waiting room.

Suddenly Casey rushed into the waiting room "Serena. You called. Is she okay?"

Serena had to stifle a small laugh at Casey's panic. "She's okay. She's in with the doctor at the moment. You two will need to talk and arrange something though. I'm not doing this again."

"No, no, no, no!" Casey shook her head in agreeance. "I don't expect you to. Thanks Serena. Now what the hell did she actually do?"

Serena sat Casey down and began to explain to her what Alex had done. Halfway through Annie walked back in to inform them that she had called Alex's therapist and scheduled a Monday meeting. After agreeing Serena went back to her story until the doctor's door opened and Alex walked out.

"Alex!" Annie cried running towards her.

Alex was not happy to see her sister. She didn't need news of another breakdown getting to her mother. "Annie. You don't have to be here." Alex shot a glance at Serena telling her that she wasn't welcome for inviting her sister.

Annie shook her head and smiled "I need to be here for my sister. I set up an appointment with Janet. Monday, 12.30."

Alex shook her head irritably. She didn't need to see her therapist. It wouldn't happen again. "I don't need to see Janet."

Annie wouldn't be deterred. "Yes you do. You need to confront whatever is bothering you. Otherwise you won't get better again."

Alex was getting pissed off. Her sister and her stupid psychiatrist talk. Like she knew anything. She hadn't even confronted her sexuality yet. She was 37. How many years had she been lying for? "You haven't confronted what is bothering you."

Annie was shocked that Alex had pulled the wild card. "Alex. You know I'm not ready."

Alex retaliated with a smile "Well Serena's not going to wait forever."

Casey, who was sitting behind Serena, tugged on Serena's shoulder and whispered "What is going on?"

Serena turned to her, tears in her eyes. "Alex is just letting off a hell of a lot of steam."

Alex turned towards them at the sound of her name. "Why the hell is she here?" She hissed, looking at Casey.

Casey stood up and stepped out of Serena's shadow. "I'm here because I'm concerned about your safety." She said nervously.

"Okay. Thankyou." Her voice cut through Casey like a knife. "Now fuck off. I don't want to see you again for a while."

Casey began to well up with tears. Serena patted her shoulder and gestured for her to leave.

Casey walked towards the door. As she reached it she turned back towards Alex and bit her lip.

"You're going to see me again Alex. Count on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Finally! The background!**

**Still love everyone who has given me reviews! You guys truly are awesome!**

**I still don't own the characters of SVU. I do however own a sense of Aussie pride!**

**Happy Australia Day!**

**With love!**

Elevator Love

Chapter 5

"So Alex, your sister tells me you've been engaging in risky behaviour. Can you tell me why that is?"

Alex looked back at Janet dumbfounded. She had never expected her to be so direct in her line of questioning. "Actually I can't. I acted on impulse." She gave Janet a smug smile. Alex-One, Janet-Zero.

Janet wasn't about to take that as her word. "Your sister also tells me that an ex-girlfriend which you have had a lot of trouble with has come back into your life. Do you think that has influenced your behaviour?"

Yay. Right on the sore spot. "It probably has. I don't think that we really need to talk about Cassandra." Alex replied icily, crossing her arms and legs.

"I believe we _do._ Otherwise she would not be affecting you so much." Janet leaned back and wrote on her clipboard.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Alex asked defiantly.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Janet smiled calmly.

"Okay. Fine. I met her in college. We were room mates and rivals. One night we both turned up to a party, got completely sloshed and did each other in the bathroom.

"We woke up the next morning, realised what we had done and couldn't speak to each other for weeks. A few weeks later we did the same thing. That was when we realised we couldn't ignore the sexual tension.

"She asked me out to dinner. I, for some stupid reason, accepted. That was when the relationship really started. She gave me confidence and I gave her someone to confide in. We were apparently made for each other." Alex gave a haughty laugh.

"A year in to our relationship, and my Mother comes to visit me. Finds me wrapped in the arms of another girl. Imagine the scandal! My family, apart from Annie, wouldn't speak to me!

"I thought that I'd be fine with Casey by my side. Thought that it would all be alright if I had someone to love me. Then I found her in bed with another girl, Elle. It was the worst day of my life.

"I transferred to Harvard. Wouldn't hear her side of the story. It hurt too much to talk to her. I didn't see her for years until we both turned up in New York. She was in White Collar, I was in SVU. She tried to talk to me but I just brushed her off again.

"I then met Olivia. Olivia helped me heal. She helped me reconcile with my family and reconcile with Casey. We met up a few times before my death. Always as friends although we both knew we wanted more.

"Then I died. Casey got my job, my ex-girlfriend, my friends. I got shoved in the middle of freaking Wisconsin where I had to endure questions about where I was from and why I didn't have a husband.

"They then get me the hell out of there, thank god, and I get to go back. I get to see exactly how Casey stole my life. Hell, she's even prosecuting my case! As if I don't have enough to deal with she then tells me that she's never stopped thinking about me. She's always been sorry for what she did. She wishes that she could take it all back.

"I told her "No, you can't take it back. I can't fully forgive you just yet." and I walked off. I didn't say goodbye to Olivia or anyone. I regret that now. It might have made my transition back into New York easier.

"Two years later I finally came back. She kept trying to contact me. I kept running away.

"Last week we're finally stuck together. In an elevator nonetheless. She's been trying to get me to forgive her. I can't. She betrayed me and then took my life. How are you meant to just forgive the person who did that to you? How?" Alex began to cry.

"I don't know." Janet reached out and put her hand on Alex's arm. "You just have to figure out a way."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Okay this A/N is a bit of a special one!**

**Before the introduction to the next chapter I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed yet again!**

**LOCISVU-You've followed and reviewed most of my stories! Thankyou so much! It's nice to know someone likes my stories!**

**Lovesfemslash-Thankyou! I'm sorry but Alex doesn't get a backbone until a few chapters on! In the next chapter she goes the other way but she will confront Casey soon, okay?**

**Willowezra-Thankyou so much for reviewing. There aren't many A/C fictions out there and it is hard to write because they have so much tension that they snap easily.**

**charmed1026-The pretty eyelashes won! LMAO! Yep soon you get to see Casey's side of the story. Firstly there's not much detail but more will be added later on!**

**Future NYPD-Thanks :) hopefully this one will be too!**

**Okay still don't own anyone for the next two chapters. I do own a senior orientation pack though :( god I didn't want to go back!**

**With love!**

The flowers came three days later. Blood red roses. Long stems.

The card read "Dear Alex. I told you you'd be seeing me again. With love, Casey."

On the day of the flowers Alex hid in her office trying to avoid Casey at all costs.

xxx

The next day came a box of chocolates.

The card read "Come on Alex. You have to forgive me sometime. Casey."

On the day of the chocolates Alex went home "sick".

xxx

The next day came a balloon and a teddy bear.

The card read "Alexandra! Please, I just want to talk to you. Love Casey."

On the day of the balloon and teddy bear Alex was still at home "sick".

xxx

The next day Casey herself knocked on the door with Chinese food.

There was no card. Only herself.

On the day of the Chinese Alex couldn't hide any longer.


	7. The day of the Chinese

On the day of the Chinese Alex had an awful morning. The DA had come to see her to tell her her bureau was failing miserably, she got an angry phone call from her Mother and, even more depressingly, she found out her favourite coffee shop was closing down for three months to do renovations.

God she was pissed.

So when Casey Novak knocked on the door with honey chicken and fried rice she did not respond kindly.

"Who the hell is it?" She screamed from her desk, "If you've come to give me anymore bad news you can fuck off out!"

"Ouch." Casey whispered.

"Lexie. I brought Chinese food!" She cried hoping Alex wouldn't be pissed.

Alex was completely livid. "What the hell did I tell you?"

"Not to come here anymore. But please, Alex. I just want to speak to you." Casey pleaded.

Alex opened the door and crosed her arms. "Fine. Start."

"Okay. I said I was sorry. I still am. Okay? College. That was stupid, okay? I got wasted at Elle's keg party and then slept with her. I'm so sorry. I wish I had never been so stupid. That night I lost the best thing which ever happened to me. I decided that if I couldn't have you, I couldn't have anyone else.

"I met Charlie, and yes, we were engaged, but I never saw him as anything more than a good friend. I also did have a relationship with Olivia, but it only ever brought comfort for both of us. We both loved you too much for it to ever be real. We both missed you too much.

"You know that I'm sorry that I had to take over your job. I didn't want to. I couldn't replace you.

"It's true what they said after you left. No-one could ever replace you. Not me, not Olivia, no-one.

"I still love you Alex. Will you forgive me?" Casey broke down and began to cry.

Alex softened. She knew that she had to forgive her. Not just for Casey's sake but for her own too.

Alex leaned forward and hugged Casey. "It will be slow going but I'll try. I will try. I love you too Casey."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Schools been taking up all my time! I will be trying to update on a more regular basis though. This is just a small update as the next one will be a bit bigger.**

**Still loving my readers and my reviewers! Thanks guys!**

**With love!**

Elevator Love 

Chapter 8

For their first date Casey decided to take Alex out for dinner. She booked a table at Alex's favourite restaurant, The Spaghetti Tree and ordered Alex's favourite flowers. She picked Alex up at seven and they both went to the restaurant.

"So Alex, surprised I still remember your favourite restaurant after a few years?" Casey asked, pulling Alex's chair out for her.

"Very." Alex answered with a smile. "I especially loved the flowers. "

"Thank you. Wine?" Casey called for a waiter who brought out a bottle of Alex's favourite red.

"My favourite?" Alex was flabbergasted. "How are you remembering all of these things?"

Casey gave Alex a sly smile. "Ask no questions and I tell you no lies."

Alex smiled back and raised her glass. "Cheers big ears."

Casey blushed at the childish retort and raised her glass too. "All goes big nose."

Alex scrunched her face up in mock concentration "I can't see how that sentence makes sense."

"Because it does!" Casey poked out her tongue at Alex who rolled her eyes back.

"So Ms Novak. Are we going to have any mature conversation tonight?" Alex asked playfully.

"Do we really need to?" Casey shot back just as playfully. "Can't we just enjoy ourselves tonight?"

"Aren't we already?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"I think we are." Casey raised her glass for the second time that night. "To a good time."

Alex raised her glass back. "To a good time."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Finally some writing!**

**I'm sorry. I've been really stressed with school and work lately so the words have not been flowing.**

**Hopefully this will make it better though.**

**It's not really a big bit in the story but I thought it was sort of cute.**

**Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it!**

**Thankyou all for the reviews!**

**Love to you all!**

One frosty winter morning two weeks after their first date Alex and Casey lay in Alex's bed talking.

"Case, why did you try so hard to get me to forgive you?" Alex asked childishly with her head resting on Casey's stomach.

Casey looked at Alex and flicked a piece of Alex's hair. "Because. I love you."

Alex got up and turned to face Casey. "But why do you love me?" She asked.

Casey leaned forward and kissed Alex softly. "Because that you are you and you are beautiful to me."

Alex suddenly pulled out of the embrace and jumped out of bed.

"Alex?" Casey asked in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"You told me that last time." Alex said bluntly.

Casey sat staring at her trying to remember.

"It was the night before you slept with Elle." Alex filled in the blank.

Casey looked at her, mouth agape. "Oh Lexie. I'm so sorry. I do think you're beautiful though. I truly do. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Alex looked back at Casey and saw pleading in her eyes. Alex knew at that second that she was telling the truth. Casey really loved her.

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Casey. It's just sometimes hard to forgive and forget."

"You don't need to be sorry Alex. I should've known. I'm sorry. Truce?" Casey offered her hand for Alex to shake.

Alex smiled and shook her hand. "Truce."

Alex climbed back into the bed and lay her head on Casey's stomach.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself counsellor." Alex smirked.

Casey mock punched her on the arm. "Not bad? I like to think I'm fantastic, thank you."

"Big ego much?"

"Not much. Now come on or we'll never make it to work."

"No. I don't want to." Alex protested.

"Well you'll at least need a shower." Casey said with a grin spreading across her face.

"If you're insisting." Alex laughed, pulling Casey out of the bed with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Annie is back! I wanted to bring her into my story. I have big plans for both Anastassia and Alexandra. :D**

**If my knowledge of New York geography is crap it's because I've never been there. Feel free to correct me!**

**There is more on A/C but you'll have to wait one chapter. :D**

**Don't own anyone but Anastassia Cabot. **

**With love!**

Elevator Love

Chapter 10

Annie picked up the phone and dialled her sisters number yet again.

"Hey Lexie! I hope you get this message! I'm moving to New York. I found a cute apartment in the village! How are you and Casey anyway? 'Rena's been filling me in. Didn't think I'd miss out on all the goss' did you? Call me back sis! Love you!"

Snapping the phone shut she sighed and looked around at her empty kitchen. She would not miss the boredom of Albany.

Nor would she miss the long drive to see Serena.

She looked down at her phone and realised she needed to call Serena.

She looked through the phone book for Serena and pressed the green button.

"Hello, Serena speaking." Serena answered.

"By god Rena! Do you need to be so formal?" Annie replied with a hint of a laugh.

"Annie!" She cried, "How are you?"

"I'm good I guess. Listen. I'm moving to Manhattan."

"You're what?"

"Moving to Manhattan. And taking you out to dinner." She replied, surprising herself. She had never been on a formal date with Serena. She was always too scared.

On the other side of the line Serena was a mixture of confused and ecstatic. "You mean like a date?" She asked, wanting to clarify what Annie meant.

"Yes. It is a date." Annie clarified. "Friday night. I'll pick you up."

Serena was shocked. What had brought this on? "Okay then. Thank you. I'll see you Friday night."

"If not before." Annie chucked wickedly, hanging up the phone. She would leave Serena to ponder the meaning of that. A meaning which Annie didn't even know herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Back yet again!**

**Wax the SVU/Sesame Street crossover is done! I should be uploading it within the week.**

_**When Big Bird (Guest star Big Bird) is found strangled with a crayon where the sun don't shine, the investigation leads the team into the seedy underbelly of Sesame Street.**_

**Yay! :) Good synopsis?**

**Thanks to all who review/ed!**

**Don't own anyone but I do own a good book called About A Girl. Brought it tonight :)**

**Love to all!**

Elevator Love

Chapter 11

Casey knocked on the door of Alex's office. "Cabot! Open up!" She cried, "I bring offers of fettuccine and garlic bread!"

"Open it yourself!" Cabot yelled back.

Noticing that getting Alex to use simple manners was going to be hard today, Casey opened up the door herself. She walked in to see Alex sitting at her desk with her phone and some paperwork in front of her. She looked worn out and pale.

"You okay Lex?" Casey asked putting a tub of pasta in front of Alex.

"I'm fine." Alex lied.

"No you're not. I can tell. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing much really. Another case, large headache, phone call from my sister." Alex deflected.

"How's Annie?" Casey asked leaning straight across Alex's desk.

Alex looked up straight into Casey's cleavage. "Case. Can you please not lean like that. You distract me too much."

Casey leaned down closer towards Alex's face. "Is it a pleasant distraction?"

Alex put her lips up to meet Casey's. "Very pleasant."

Casey broke the kiss and sat down across from Alex. "So how is Annie?"

"She's good. Moving to New York."

"Really?" Casey asked in surprise. "When?"

"I don't know. It was only a message."

"Have you called her back?"

"No. Not yet. I was about to when you came."

"Oh okay. Call her now. Put her on speaker phone."

Alex did as Casey said.

The phone rang twice before Annie picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Annie. It's Alex."

"And Casey." Casey added.

"Hey. I guess you got my message."

"Yes Alex did." Casey said smiling at Alex who rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did." Alex glared at Casey.

In the background on Annie's side of the line there was the beep of a battery going flat.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My battery's almost flat. I'll call you when it's charged. Is that okay? See you. Good luck. Love you. Bye!" Annie hung up.

"You know Alex, you should probably be just a little bit more polite to your sister." Casey lectured Alex.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Alex snapped.

The two girls stood there looking at each other until Casey broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Alex sighed. "It's okay."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I'm on a roll tonight (With mayo and lettuce? No sadly.) Three fictions updated! I'm now going to try for number four! Yay!**

**Thankyou guys for reading and reviewing! I love your feedback! It's like pringles. (Once you pop you can't stop. Oh that is an awful slogan :P)**

**With love!**

It was Thursday when Annie Cabot arrived at Serena Southerlyn's doorstep. Serena opened the door wearing a pair of trackpants and a t-shirt with the phrase "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and I'm like, "Screw you I want your sisters." Her hair was loosely pulled back and the expression on her face was one of amazement.

"A-Annie?"

"Are you busy?" Annie asked, "I thought we could get take out."

"No. Not at all. I thought you were coming tomorrow." Serena replied, blinking.

"I still am. I just wanted to come today."

"Oh. Okay."

"If you're not fine with that...."

"No! No, I'm fine. Just a little shocked. That's all."

"As am I. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"Oh. Well come in." Serena said. She opened the door for Annie, who walked in and threw herself on the couch.

"Thanks." Annie replied, patting the seat next to her.

"That's okay. Drink?"

"Yes please."

Serena poured two glasses of wine and went to sit next to Annie. Handing her the glass she asked "When are you moving in?"

"Properly? Two weeks from now." Annie replied, "Nice top."

"Thanks. I got it at the pride parade."

Annie suddenly decided to take a risk. She breathed in quickly. "Cool. Look Serena. I don't mean to rush this or anything but......" She took a deep breath.

"What?" Serena asked curiously.

"Well, we've both done it before and......."

"What?" Serena was beginning to get nervous now.

"Would you perhaps like to be my actual girlfriend?" Annie finished.

"Well, umm....."

"Hang on. Forget it. If this was a stupid idea I'll leave." Annie stood up off of the couch and headed for the door.

"No! Annie!" Serena stopped her, "Yes. Yes. I would like to be your girlfriend. I was just surprised, that's all....."

Annie stopped her. She grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "Good. Now. Any other matters to attend to?"

"I think so." Serena smiled leading her towards the bedroom.


End file.
